


Khaylila's Song

by Mooncalf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Fantasy, noir
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncalf/pseuds/Mooncalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger berhasil mendapatkan semua yang mereka butuhkan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Draco Malfoy, seorang Auror, ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki hilangnya kepala keluarga Greengrass. Dua kehidupan yang berbeda, tertaut oleh takdir dan ikatan yang sangat kuat, akan bertemu dan saling menghantam tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapapun - tidak bahkan oleh kekuatan kegelapan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khaylila's Song

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._

_Isi kuali mendidih, mengirim percikan bunga apinya yang bagai berlian ke segala jurusan, begitu terang menyilaukan sehingga membuat segala yang lain menjadi hitam pekat. Tak ada yang terjadi..._

 _._

Hermione menyalakan api dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihirnya. Membungkuk rendah, dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sekali lagi, melevitasi panci dan menempatkannya di atas nyala api biru. Berikutnya, dengan gerakan terlatih, dia meraih piring berisi beberapa ikan segar dan mulai membersihkan bagian dalamnya.

Matahari baru terbit dari cakrawala Timur. Suara riak air sungai terdengar merdu diiringi dengan kicau burung di dahan pepohonan. Salju putih menutupi tanah dan lembah, membentang hingga ke tepian pegunungan biru. Angin bertiup perlahan, membawa udara sejuk yang menerpa wajah, sangat menyegarkan di pagi hari yang cerah.

Setelah selesai membersihkan ikan-ikan tersebut, Hermione menusukkan mereka ke batang-batang kayu. Dia menusukkannya di tanah, dengan posisi sedemikian rupa untuk membakar ikan di ujung-ujung batang. Suara berkeretak terdengar, aroma ikan bakar mulai memenuhi udara. Hermione menghela napas, duduk dengan perlahan di atas tanah, membuka kembali buku bacaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara-suara langkah dari belakang. Hermione menoleh kecil, tersenyum karena tahu siapa yang baru saja datang tersebut.

“Tidur nyenyak?” tanya Hermione.

“Yeah, untunglah,” Ron menguap, meregangkan tangan dan jari-jemarinya. Dia mengusap matanya dan tersenyum kepada Hermione, yang membalas dengan senyum lagi.

“Kok kamu sudah bangun saja pagi-pagi begini?” tanya Ron.

“ _Well_ , harus ada yang mengurus _beberapa hal_ , ‘kan,” jawab Hermione.

Ron mengendus udara, dan sekejap wajahnya menjadi cerah. “Ah, luar biasa,” dia nyengir. “Lama banget kita tak makan ikan bakar!”

“Yap,” jawab Hermione. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat panci berisi air rebus tersebut terangkat dan meletakkan diri di atas meja kecil yang sudah dia sediakan. Satu ayunan lagi, dan sepasang kaki muncul dari panci tersebut, membuatnya berdiri sendiri dan menuangkan isinya di dua gelas yang ada di atas meja.

“Kopi panas?” tanya Ron, sedikit membelalak.

“Yap,” Hermione mengangguk, tersenyum.

“ _Bloody hell._ Hei, Hermione, ada ap - eh, tunggu, sebentar...” Ron mengecek tanggal-tanggal di ingatannya. Sulit baginya untuk bisa melakukannya, dengan kapasitas otak yang sangat terbatas, namun dia mengusahakannya. Dia mengecek, apakah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hermione, ulang tahun kencan mereka, ulang tahun _dia_ sendiri, tapi dia tak bisa mengingat ada hari spesial apa hari ini.

Hermione, menyadari Ron yang sedang panik, tertawa pelan. Dia mengangkat dua ikan bakar dari atas api unggun, dan berkata, “Oh, ayolah, Ron. Masa’ kamu tidak ingat?”

Ron berhenti mengobrak-abrik kalender di otaknya. Dia mengerjap, menatap Hermione dengan bingung.

“Er... Ingat apaan?” tanya Ron takut-takut.

Alih-alih menjawab, Hermione mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke belakang mereka. Ron menoleh juga, melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Hermione, dan pandangannya jatuh pada seekor hewan yang diikat di belakang tenda, kini terbaring tertelungkup. Hewan tersebut tak bergerak.

Pemahaman merasuki Ron. “Sudah mati?” tanyanya.

“Yap,” jawab Hermione. “Siang ini kita bisa mulai mengerjakannya, dan malam ini tahap pertama bisa selesai. Hal yang pantas dirayakan, ‘kan?”

“Oh! tentu saja,” kata Ron buru-buru. “Aduh, maaf banget aku baru ingat. Aku rada bego soalnya kalau pagi begini sih!”

“Mengingat apa yang sudah kamu lakukan semalam, wajar kalau otakmu masih berkabut di pagi hari, hm,” kata Hermione, mengangguk setuju.

Ron merasa bersalah. Dia mau berkata sesuatu, untuk meminta maaf, namun Hermione memotongnya dengan mengulurkan satu ikan bakar padanya. Menatap ikan tersebut sesaat, kemudian menatap Hermione, yang mengangkat alisnya, Ron nyengir lebar penuh terima kasih. Dia meraih ikan bakar tersebut dan mulai melahapnya. Hermione, setelah memutar bola matanya karena tingkah Ron, mengambil satu ikan bakar juga, memakannya dengan kecepatan jauh di bawah Ron.

Mereka makan dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Matahari perlahan semakin naik, kicau burung-burung kian menipis. Angin dingin kembali bertiup, membawa rasa menggigil kepada mereka berdua, ditangkis dengan mantra penghangat sederhana yang telah mereka pasang di pakaian mereka berdua. Menelan serpihan terakhir daging ikan bakarnya, Ron menyadari sesuatu, dan menoleh kepada Hermione.

“Er... tadi kamu bilang apa, Hermione? Mengenai semalam?” tanya Ron.

Hermione berhenti mengunyah. Dia menoleh perlahan kepada Ron, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Aku berkata ‘mengingat apa yang telah kamu lakukan semalam, wajar kalau otakmu masih berkabut di pagi hari,’” jawabnya lancar.

Ron mengangguk dengan sedikit menganga. Hermione menelan potongan terakhir ikan bakarnya juga, mencuci mulutnya dengan segelas air hangat. Dia membersihkan sisa-sisa makanannya dengan beberapa ayunan tongkat sihirnya, sementara Ron memandanginya.

“Tapi, seingatku kamu juga...” Ron mengernyit, berusaha memilih kata yang tepat. “... _terlibat_? Kenapa kamu bisa bangun pagi seperti biasanya, tanpa... err... _Berkabut?”_

Masih membersihkan sisa-sisa makanannya, dan menusuk beberapa ikan lagi untuk dibakar, Hermione mengangkat bahunya. Dia menjawab, “Staminamu rendah, Ron. Kamu kebanyakan makan sih.”

“Oh,” Ron mengangguk-angguk. Dia diam sejenak, kemudian senyum jail terbentuk di wajahnya.

“Entah kenapa, aku tidak yakin,” kata Ron pelan.

“Hm? Tidak yakin apa?” tanya Hermione.

“Kalau staminaku lebih rendah darimu.”

Dua ikan sudah ditusuk dan sedang dibakar di api unggun. Hermione menoleh menatap Ron, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

“Mau bukti?” tanyanya.

Ron nyengir, dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum kabut menutupi otaknya adalah Hermione yang memberinya ciuman yang sangat panas, serta beberapa lembar kain yang terlepas dari badan mereka.

Kadang, awal sebuah hari bisa menjadi sangat seru dan menyenangkan.

.

.

 **Kementrian Sihir, London**

 **Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir**

Dia menghela napas panjang-panjang. Kepalanya sakit, berdenyut pelan dalam ritme yang bagai lantunan musik. Jubah mewahnya hanya menjadi penambah ketidaknyamanannya, berkibar-kibar di belakangnya sementara dia berjalan. Orang-orang menunduk dan menyapanya, berjalan terburu-buru melewatinya di kanan-kiri. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain bisa sampai di kantornya secepat mungkin.

Namun, saat dia membuka pintu kayu ek tersebut, yang telah berdiri di depan ruangannya selama bertahun-tahun dan sudah nyaris menghela napas lega, sesuatu lain menghentikannya. Dia mengeluh keras-keras, tak berusaha sedikit pun mengurangi volume suaranya.

“Aku sudah menduga dari dulu bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku, Malfoy. Tapi aku tak menduga kau akan menunjukkannya selantang itu di pagi hari begini.”

Draco Malfoy mengusap wajahnya, menggeleng-geleng. Dia membuka matanya, merasa lebih lelah dibanding sebelumnya, menatap pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

“Apa yang mau kau lakukan denganku pagi-pagi begini, Rookwood?” tanya Draco, berjalan menuju mejanya. Dia mengerling tangan Rookwood yang memegang beberapa lembar amplop cokelat.

Jawaban dari kepala departemennya tersebut nyaris sama dengan yang sudah Draco duga: “Ada kasus lagi, Malfoy. Orang hilang, kemungkinan besar adalah penculikan.”

Draco duduk di belakang mejanya, sementara Rookwood sembari lalu duduk di hadapannya. Dia meletakkan amplop cokelat tersebut, yang sudah jelas berisi arsip-arsip kasus, di atas meja, kemudian kembali berbicara ke Draco.

“Kau tahu lanjutannya dari sini.”

Mengeluarkan suara mengeluh lagi, Draco mendongak menatap Rookwood. Dia berkata, “Kenapa harus sekarang, dan secepat serta sepagi ini?”

“Pihak atas menginginkan penyelidikan dilakukan secepat mungkin,” jawab Rookwood.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Draco menjadi lebih terjaga. _Pihak atas_ menginginkan penyelidikan dilakukan. _Pihak atas._

Draco mengernyit. “Kenapa harus aku, Rookwood? Kau tahu selama seminggu ini aku sudah mengerjakan terlalu banyak tugas. Pekerjaan rumahan, administrasi, pengarsipan, dan banyak lagi pekerjaan meja lainnya.”

“Karena hanya kau yang tersisa, Malfoy,” kata Rookwood, menghela napas. “Auror-auror lainnya sedang sibuk. Belasan kasus dalam jangka waktu sebulan, sebuah peningkatan yang sangat tinggi, kau tahu itu ‘kan.”

Tentu saja Draco tahu. Peningkatan jumlah kasus yang terjadi tersebut sangatlah besar, pertama kalinya terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Kasus penghilangan orang, kasus pencurian, kasus penculikan, bahkan hingga kasus perusakan properti besar-besaran. Untunglah sampai saat ini belum ada kasus pembunuhan, namun mengingat bahwa orang-orang yang hilang tersebut belum juga ditemukan, kemungkinan terburuk bisa diambil.

“Ada satu hal lagi, alasan kenapa aku memilihmu, Malfoy,” kata Rookwood, menginterupsi Draco dari lamunannya. “ _Pihak atas_ menganggapmu berkualifikasi untuk ini, dan mereka secara... _Halus_ telah menunjukkan keinginan mereka agar kau menjadi penyidik yang menyelidiki dan menuntaskan kasus ini.

“Tentu saja, melihat kau hanyalah seorang Auror muda dan pemula, aku ragu mereka benar-benar mempercayai kemampuanmu dan percaya bahwa kau _berkualifikasi_ ,” ujar Rookwood pelan. Dia menyipitkan matanya, dan menambahkan, “Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian, para Malfoy, sedang mainkan. Tapi ingatlah, aku tetap atasanmu, dan aku akan selalu mengawasi hasil kerjamu. Jangan bermain-main, Malfoy. Kau mengerti?”

Draco, berhasil menahan dirinya dari mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, mengangguk. “Ya, sir.”

“Bagus,” Rookwood mengangguk juga. “Aku ingin laporan kemajuan penyidikan setiap dua hari sekali, lengkap dan rinci. Format normal. Mejaku, sebelum jam dua siang. Sampai nanti, Malfoy. Selamat bertugas.”

“Selamat pagi juga, sir,” kata Draco, tepat ketika Rookwood menutup pintu ruangannya.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke amplop berisi arsip-arsip di atas mejanya. Kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tumpukan arsip dan kertas, tugas-tugas administrasi lainnya yang ada di sisi lain mejanya. Menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, dia meraih pena bulu, tongkat sihir, dan arsip penyidikan yang diberikan Rookwood. Dia tahu dia akan menyesal karena menunda mengerjakan tugas-tugas administrasi, namun apa boleh buat.

Kadang, awal sebuah hari bisa menjadi sangat melelahkan.

.

 **-xXx-**

.

Matahari telah naik di langit, cahaya putih memenuhi daratan. Dilatarbelakangi sebuah jalan setapak panjang dengan pepohonan memagari di kanan-kirinya, Draco berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besi yang menjulang. Ukiran-ukiran bunga menghiasi ruas-ruas gerbang tersebut, permukaannya yang halus dan bersih memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan sempurna. Dan sangat sempurna, sehingga seolah-olah pagar tersebut bercahaya dengan sendirinya, menyilaukan mata siapapun yang berada dekat dengannya.

Draco melihat ke lembar foto di tangannya. Sebuah keluarga, terdiri dari pria dan wanita dewasa serta dua perempuan yang jelas adalah anak mereka. Mereka mengenakan pakaian mewah, dengan kedua anak perempuan tersebut memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan yang tidak akan janggal dikenakan pendamping perkawinan. Namun, alih-alih memasang wajah arogan sebagaimana keluarga-keluarga darah-murni lainnya, kedua orang dewasa di foto tersebut tersenyum dan melambai kepada kamera setiap beberapa detik, tampak bahagia. Anak perempuan yang lebih kecil tertawa-tawa, berkali-kali berdiri dan bergaya di depan kedua orangtuanya. Kakaknya berusaha menarik si adik kembali ke pinggir, namun si adik malah menarik kakaknya dalam satu rangkulan, menempelkan pipi mereka dan menunjuk ke kamera. Akhirnya, si kakak menyerah, dan ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Hanya sebuah keluarga biasa, tanpa ada embel-embel apapun. Keluarga Greengrass tampak bahagia dan tak terbebani.

Memasukkan kembali foto tersebut ke dalam sakunya, Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk pintu pagar dua kali. Terdengar suara desis rendah, kemudian, bagai ular yang meliuk-liuk, untaian ukiran bunga di pagar tersebut saling melepaskan diri dan kembali membentuk diri menjadi sebuah wujud wajah.

 _“Nama, keperluan?”_ tanya wajah tersebut dengan suara yang bergaung mengerikan.

“Draco Malfoy, Auror,” jawab Draco, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. “Utusan dari Kementrian Sihir, datang untuk menyelidiki kasus hilangnya Mr Greengrass.”

Berhenti selama beberapa detik, Draco menambahkan, “Sebuah burung hantu telah dikirim dari kementrian memberitahukan kedatanganku. Seharusnya Miss Greengrass sudah menerimanya.”

Wajah di pagar tersebut diam. Matanya yang kosong menatap Draco beberapa menit, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah akan memperbolehkannya masuk atau menendangnya jauh-jauh. Tak lama, karena kemudian wajah tersebut berkata, “Miss Greengrass menunggumu di dalam, Auror Malfoy. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan.”

Draco mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah besi tersebut lenyap, dan dengan suara derit yang cukup keras, pintu gerbang membuka ke dalam. Draco memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam jubah hitamnya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman kediaman keluarga Greengrass.

Sekali lihat, Draco sudah tahu bahwa halaman tersebut adalah tipikal halaman-halaman kediaman keluarga Darah-Murni pada umumnya. Hamparan rumput hijau, kolam kecil dengan air mancur, serta beberapa tanaman semak langka tersebar di sekujur tempat tersebut. Beberapa burung merak hidup, dan beberapa patung Unicorn yang bergerak-gerak, serta kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga-bungaan turut menghiasinya.

Sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan rumahnya, dulu sekali, di tahun-tahun yang telah terlupakan.

Sepasang pintu ek berpengetuk ular membuka begitu dia mendekat. Disiluetkan oleh terangnya siang hari di luar ruangan, Draco menatap ke dalam tempat yang jelas adalah ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Dari luar kediaman Greengrass tampak laksana kastil kecil, dan bagian dalamnya tak terlalu berbeda kesan. Hanya saja, lebih sedikit barang dan perabot di dalam ruang tamu tersebut, jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang Draco duga akan ada di dalamnya.

Melangkah lebih dalam, Draco melihat ke kanan-kirinya, ke koridor panjang yang jelas menuju bagian lain rumah, hingga ke permadani hias di dinding. Dia baru mulai berjalan mendekati permadani tersebut, ketika pintu menutup dengan keras di belakangnya.

Nalurinya sebagai Auror menjerit keras-keras, “Bahaya! Bahaya! Bahaya!” tapi pengetahuannya akan tatakrama keluarga Darah-Murni menentramkannya. Perlakuan yang dia terima ini masih dalam batas wajar. Namun itu tidak menghentikannya dari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat-erat, siap untuk bertempur jika dibutuhkan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia berada di TKP, tempat kasus terjadi.

Mengusir rasa ragu-ragu dan takutnya, Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor di sebelah kanan ruang tamu. Ada jendela dengan kaca yang dilukis di sepanjang sisi kiri koridor tersebut, memberi kesan bahwa koridor tersebut adalah ruangan gereja kuno yang sangat besar. Langkah kakinya bergema keras di koridor tersebut, hingga akhirnya dia mencapai sebuah ruangan lain.

Ruang keluarga, dengan perapian mewah di satu sisi, lengkap dengan rak buku berisi deretan volume-volume tebal. Sofa bermotifkan kulit Graphorn yang mahal, serta beberapa hiasan ruangan lainnya. Ada kepala Erumpent besar di dinding, tanduknya sudah absen. Foto kecil di bawahnya menunjukkan seorang pria muda membawa _crossbow_ hitam besar. Pria muda yang sama yang ada dalam foto di kantong jubah Draco.

Mr Greengrass dalam foto tertawa riang bersama seorang gadis muda dan seorang pria muda berkulit hitam. Mereka saling rangkul, mengacung-acungkan tinju dan _crossbow_ mereka masing-masing. Di belakang mereka terdapat tubuh seekor hewan sangat besar. Draco merasakan familiaritas dalam wajah kedua anak muda tersebut, wajah yang sudah sangat sering dia lihat setiap harinya bertahun-tahun lalu.

“Cinderamata berburu. Dad selalu membanggakan yang satu itu, dia sangat sering bercerita pada kami mengenai kisah perburuannya yang satu itu. Perburuan pertamanya bersama sahabatnya dan Mum.”

Draco mengangguk. “Ayahmu berbakat dalam berburu.”

“Dan berduel,” sang tuan rumah mengangguk, berhenti di samping Draco. “Tapi kamu sudah mengetahui itu, Mr Malfoy. Sejak lama.”

 _Sejak lama, ya,_ batin Draco, menoleh kepadanya.

Gadis tersebut bertubuh cukup tinggi. Mencapai sejajar dengan mata Draco, dengan tubuh langsing sempurna. Mengenakan gaun rumahan berwarna abu-abu, yang sebenarnya bisa tampak sederhana andai saja tidak ada hiasan-hiasan berupa butiran permata kecil di pergelangan dan potongan lehernya. Roknya membelah menampakkan sisi kakinya, tidak terlalu vulgar namun cukup untuk memperlihatkan bagian dari tengah paha sampai betis ke bawah. Kulit yang berwarna putih, halus, dan mulus.

Namun bagian paling menarik darinya adalah leher ke atas. Dagu yang melengkung dengan anggun, cukup tegas dan berisi, tulang pipi yang agak menonjol, serta hidung yang mancung. Kulit yang membalutnya menegang dengan rapi, tak menyisakan ruang untuk kerutan maupun lipatan tak berguna. Bibir yang penuh dengan warna merah muda alami, terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan gigi putih sempurna. Rambut hitam legam membingkai wajah tersebut dengan anggun, dan, yang terakhir sebagai penyempurna itu semua, adalah sepasang mata abu-abu jernih yang tampak berkilauan di balik untai-untai rambutnya. __

Astoria Greengrass tampak sempurna, tanpa cela, dan tanpa kekurangan sedikit pun dalam mempresentasikan dirinya.

.

Anggur mahal dituang ke dalam dua gelas. Peri-rumah tersebut menunduk sepanjang melakukannya, kemudian pergi setelah membungkuk hormat tanpa mengucap kata apapun sama sekali.

Astoria menyesap sedikit dari bibir gelasnya, meletakkannya kembali tanpa suara di atas meja marmer. Draco menatapnya selama beberapa lama dalam diam, menunggu sampai pewaris Greengrass berbicara kembali.

“ _Yule Rue,_ tahun 1669, dibuat tepat setelah Perang Goblin pertama dimulai,” kata Astoria, memecah keheningan. “Anda sebaiknya mencobanya, Mr Malfoy. Nyaris tak ada tandingannya di dunia ini.”

“Saya tak meragukan itu, Miss Greengrass, terima kasih atas informasi yang Anda berikan,” jawab Draco.

Diam lagi selama beberapa saat, dengan adu pandang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Astoria bangkit dari kursinya dengan gelas anggur di tangannya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari meja, dan mata Draco mengikutinya, memperhatikan setiap gerak yang gadis tersebut lakukan.

“Tak pernah kubayangkan kau akan bergabung dengan Auror, Malfoy,” kata Astoria.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. “Aku butuh uang. Rumah dan lemari besiku terkuras karena perang. Emasku masih menggunung, namun dengan kondisi ini, lambat laun pasti akan habis kecuali aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jadi, melamar kerja sebagai pegawai instansi resmi, dengan segala asuransi, jaminan hidup, fasilitas, dan sebagainya, adalah pilihan paling rasional.”

“Betul,” Astoria mengangguk, menatap Draco yang masih duduk di kursinya. Dari posisinya berdiri, dia memandang Draco lebih rendah, dan keduanya sama-sama menyadari hal itu.

Astoria menyesap anggurnya lagi, kemudian berkata, “Aku ingat dulu ayahmu sering datang kemari. Bolak-balik berbicara dengan ayahku, berbincang mengenai hal-hal yang tak kumengerti pada saat itu. Kau sesekali ikut bersamanya, namun kau hanya diam dan bersikap congkak sepanjang waktu.”

“Ayahmu selalu menolak ajakan ayahku untuk bergabung sebagai aliansi, sebagai satu kekuatan darah-murni. Ayahmu tak pernah tertarik politik,” ujar Draco. “Yang ternyata adalah kunci bertahannya keluargamu hingga saat ini.”

“Bahkan sejak aku masih di Hogwarts, aku selalu berpikir bahwa bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menghabiskan isi kantong dengan sangat cepat,” kata Astoria, menggeleng pelan. “Bahkan dalam masa seperti ini, tak ada imbal balik yang kau terima, Malfoy.”

Draco mengangkat bahunya, lagi. “Entahlah. Aku sekarang ini tak terlalu peduli dengan uang. Tak terlalu peduli dengan rumah besar, perabot mewah, cinderamata berburu, baju dengan permata _Thalia_ maupun wajah yang cantik,” dia menyisir rambut pirangnya, dengan gaya yang sama seperti telah dia lakukan dalam waktu sangat lama. “Aku hidup untuk berjalan, dan yang kupikirkan adalah apa yang ada di depanku.”

“Apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy,” tanya Astoria, nada suaranya sedikit naik. Jari-jemarinya yang mencengkeram pegangan gelas kristalnya menegang, buku-bukunya memutih. “Datang ke sini, jauh-jauh, atas nama kementrian, memamerkan jubah Auror-mu. Apa yang kau mau? Emasku? Foto-foto kakakku? Agar kau bisa berfantasi mengenai dia sepanjang malam, di tempat tinggalmu yang menyedihkan, di kantormu yang penuh kepalsuan?”

“Aku diutus oleh kementrian sihir,” jawab Draco, mengabaikan segala ejekan mengenai dirinya, “Untuk menyelidiki kasus hilangnya ayahmu, Minos Greengrass. Secara aneh, kasus tersebut sampai di mejaku, dibawakan langsung oleh Rookwood, kepala departemenku. Dia mengatakan, secara tidak langsung, bahwa ‘pihak atas’ sudah gerah akan kasus hilangnya orang-orang yang telah terjadi selama satu bulan ini.

“Mereka ingin kasus-kasus ini cepat diselesaikan, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menugaskan satu Auror untuk tiap kasus. Saking banyaknya, jumlah penyidik di kantor berkurang, yang, di akhir cerita,” Draco menarik napasnya, “Rookwood mengatakan bahwa aku ditunjuk oleh ‘pihak atas’ untuk menyelesaikan kasus hilangnya Minos Greengrass.”

Di akhir pidato Draco tersebut, Astoria terdiam. Dia menatap Draco, cengkeramannya di gelas kristalnya sudah mengendur, dan ekspresinya menjadi tak terbaca. Setengah dari wajahnya tampak seolah dia akan mengatakan hal-hal menusuk nan menyakitkan lagi, namun setengahnya lagi seolah tampak dia akan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, seperti anak kecil yang dijelaskan kenapa buang air harus di kamar mandi.

Akhirnya, Astoria berbicara. “Empat hari lalu Auror datang ke sini, melakukan pemeriksaan, dan langsung pergi lagi begitu saja dengan membawa beberapa barang-barang dari kamar ayah. Mereka tak memberi kabar lagi sama sekali mengenai penyelidikan mereka. Apa yang bisa kau katakan untuk menjamin bahwa kau tak sama dengan mereka, bahwa kau lebih berkompeten dari mereka?”

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Draco tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Dia menyisir rambutnya lagi, berkata, “Tidak ada. Kau tak mengenalku, aku tak mengenalmu, kita tak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku hanyalah Auror biasa yang menjalankan tugas. Kau tak suka, aku bisa kembali, dan melaporkan hasil penyidikan berupa ‘tuan rumah tak mengizinkanku masuk ke TKP.’”

Draco tahu, bahwa melaporkan hasil penyidikan seperti itu sama juga dengan melaporkan ke ‘pihak atas’ bahwa Astoria Greengrass menghalangi niat mereka untuk mengetahui perihal di balik kasus ini. Yang, di akhir, akan berujung pada masalah besar di pihak Astoria. Tampak jelas bahwa Astoria menyadari hal ini, karena dia menyipitkan matanya dan kembali mencengkeram gelas kristalnya keras-keras.

“Aku benci padamu,” desisnya.

Draco mengangguk.

“Aku membenci kalian para pria, aku benar-benar benci,” Astoria menyesap anggurnya sampai habis, kemudian melempar gelas kristalnya ke dinding di seberang ruangan.

Peri-rumah yang sama muncul kembali, melenyapkan semua pecahan gelas dengan satu jentikan tangannya. Kemudian, dengan bunyi _pop_ , dia menghilang, meninggalkan Astoria dan Draco dalam kesunyian.

“Kamar ayahku ada di lantai atas,” gerutu Astoria. “Akan kutunjukkan jalannya.”

Draco mengangguk, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Dia bangkit, mengikuti sang pewaris Greengrass menaiki tangga, jubahnya berdesir di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-xXx-**

 **.**

“Kalian... tak akan berhasil...” dia terbatuk, darah tertumpah semakin banyak ke atas tanah. “Kalian akan... Ditangkap...”

“ _Stupefy.”_

Kilatan cahaya membungkam mulut pria tersebut, dan dia terbaring diam, tak berkata-kata lagi. Pembiusnya mendongak dan menatap gadis di kejauhan, yang sedang sibuk akan sesuatu hal lain.

“Harusnya kamu melakukannya dari awal, Ron. Setidaknya dengan begini semuanya tenang.” gadis tersebut berkata.

“Ya... Maaf, Hermione,” jawab Ron, menggaruk kepalanya. “Aku hanya ragu-ragu sedikit tadi, mengenai apakah sebaiknya memantrai dia atau tidak. Bagaimanapun, dia ‘kan tumbal.”

“Jangan khawatir. Tidak ada syarat-syarat khusus yang diperlukan untuk menjadi tumbal, kok,” kata Hermione, mengayun-ayunkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat ukiran di permukaan tanah yang keras. “Bawa dia ke tempatnya. Kita akan memulai sebentar lagi.”

“ _Aye,_ ” jawab Ron, menggenggam kerah si pria.

Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, Ron menarik pria tersebut beberapa meter. Mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dia melepas pakaian si pria, seluruhnya, kemudian menendangnya. Si pria jatuh tertelungkup ke dalam salah satu cekungan di permukaan tanah yang telah dibuat oleh Hermione sebelumnya. Mendongak dan kembali berdiri tegak, Ron memandang sekelilingnya, di mana terdapat beberapa cekungan lagi, enam jumlah seluruhnya, masing-masing berisi satu tubuh. Sama seperti si pria, masing-masing dari tubuh tersebut juga diikat erat, pingsan, tertidur, dan tak bergerak.

Ron berjalan menjauh dari cekungan. Dia mendongak menatap bulan purnama di langit, kemudian kembali memandang Hermione, yang kini sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

“Kamu yakin ini akan berhasil?” tanya Ron.

“Tentu saja, aku sudah membaca bukunya berulang kali dan mengecek kalender sampai mual,” Hermione menjawab dengan galak. “Aku tak mungkin salah!”

“Er... Ya, ya, aku percaya itu,” kata Ron, mengangkat tangannya takut-takut. “Aku cuma khawatir... Sesuatu akan berjalan salah dan...”

Hermione berhenti. Tentu saja kemungkinan sesuatu akan salah bisa terjadi. Sama halnya seperti yang terjadi dalam pertempuran Hogwarts dulu. Sebuah perkiraan yang salah, dan semuanya berantakan.

“Semoga tidak,” jawab Hermione, menggenggam sesuatu di balik kain jubah yang menutupi dadanya. “Kita tak akan salah lagi, Ron... Aku janji.”

Ron menjadi merasa bersalah dan ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dia telah membuat Hermione menjadi sedih, dan dia sangat menyesalinya. Namun, belum sempat dia mengucapkan kata-kata permohonan maaf, Hermione sudah kembali berdiri, kali ini dengan sebuah botol di tangan kanannya.

“Mundur, Ron,” perintah Hermione. “Dan siapkan tumbalnya. Kita akan mulai.”

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Ron langsung mengerti. Dia berlari menjauh dari Hermione, berhenti dalam jarak empat meter darinya. Hermione berdiri di pusat sebuah lingkaran, yang dikelilingi oleh enam cekungan. Garis-garis menghubungkan enam cekungan tersebut dengan titik pusat tempat Hermione berdiri, di mana terdapat sebuah cekungan lagi di  hadapannya. Seperti sebuah saluran, atau selokan yang menghubungkan, kalau dilihat dari atas barangkali akan lebih tampak seperti segienam daripada sebuah lingkaran.

Bulan purnama tepat di atas kepala mereka, dan Hermione mengangguk kepada Ron.

Mengayunkan tongkatnya, Ron membuat semua tali kawat yang mengikat leher masing-masing tumbal mengerat dan menajam hingga akhirnya memotong leher tiap-tiap dari mereka. Darah segar muncrat, membasahi dinding masing-masing cekungan, kemudian mulai mengalir sepanjang selokan menuju cekungan pusat.

Hermione menuangkan isi botol yang digenggamnya ke cekungan pusat. Cairan keperakan, darah Unicorn murni, yang meninggal tanpa pembunuhan, tertuang sepenuhnya ke dalam cekungan. Setelah selesai melakukannya, Hermione berjalan menjauh dari cekungan pusat, berdiri dalam jarak dua meter darinya. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

Akhirnya, begitu darah dari keenam selokan menyentuh darah unicorn, Hermione meneriakkan satu kata sihir yang membelah malam.

 _“FIENDFYRE!”_

Api merah keemasan menyembur dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Fiendfyre menghantam permukaan cairan darah Unicorn yang telah bercampur dengan darah enam tumbal manusia, membakarnya seolah darah keperakan tersebut adalah minyak. Api menyambar-nyambar di udara, membakar tubuh keenam tumbal dalam sekejap.

Hermione mengeluarkan dari balik jubahnya sebuah kalung. Sebuah kalung biasa, dengan bandul permata yang bisa diperoleh di sebuah toko Muggle, di rak yang berdebu dan sudah layu karena usia. Namun bandul tersebut berdenyut pelan, penyambung sebuah pecahan jiwa seorang manusia, seorang sahabat, salah seorang penyihir paling besar yang pernah dilihat manusia.

 _Dan juga sebuah pecahan hati, yang telah lama tertinggalkan di belakang..._

Ron tidak berkata apa-apa di belakang. Dia memberikan anggukan kecil yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Hermione. Menguatkan tekad dan niatnya, Hermione mengangkat bandul tersebut tinggi-tinggi dan melemparkannya ke cekungan pusat yang penuh berisi api yang membara.

Seketika, api merah berubah menjadi hijau. Cahaya zamrud memenuhi tempat tersebut, sebuah lapangan terbuka kecil di tengah-tengah hutan antah berantah. Bulan purnama meneranginya dengan warna perak, angin besar bertiup penuh sihir yang meluap-luap.

Hanya beberapa detik, karena mendadak, semuanya berhenti. Angin lenyap, api hijau terhembus ke dalam kegelapan. Hanya cahaya kecil yang ada, sisa-sisa api yang membakar tubuh para tumbal. Hermione menyimpan kembali tongkat sihirnya ke dalam jubahnya, dan berjalan mendekat.

Dia menunduk melihat ke dalam cekungan di hadapannya. Suara-suara erangan pelan terdengar dari dalamnya, diikuti dengan suara aneh seperti cairan menetes-netes. Hermione masuk ke dalam cekungan, mendekati si sumber suara, yang berada di pusat cekungan.

Dia mengeluarkan kain dari balik jubahnya, dan membungkussesuatu itu. Kemudian dia menggendongnya, dan mendekatkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh kasih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,” bisiknya. “Selamat datang kembali.”

Ron berdiri di belakang mereka berdua, tersenyum penuh rasa syukur. Dia mendongak kepada langit, kepada bulan purnama yang masih bersinar.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _._

 _._


End file.
